This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a technique effective for use in a semiconductor integrated circuit device such as a collectively erasable nonvolatile memory device (flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable And Programmable Read-Only Memory)) having internal voltages of a plurality of types.
The flash EEPROM is a nonvolatile memory device having a capability of electrically erasing all of the memory cells of an array or only a selected block of the memory cells formed on a chip at a time. Such a flash EEPROM is described in "IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference," pp. 152 and 153, 1980 and "IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference," pp. 76 and 77, 1987, and "IEEE, J. Solid-State Circuits," Vol 23, pp. 1157 to 1163, 1988, for example.